Bilbo Baggins
thumb|250px Bilbo Baggins, called The Hobbit ', is the titular protagonist of ''The Hobbit ''and a supporting character in ''The Lord of the Rings. Bilbo was a practical Baggins of Bag End, but was an adventurous Took on the inside and helped dwarves reclaim their home. History Background Bilbo was born during the month of September, on the 22 in TA 2890 to Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. He grew up to have a happy childhood, often dreaming to travel. Bilbo loved both of his parents and grew to treasure their possessions. As a child, Bilbo learned many stories from Gandalf, eventually showing off an adventurous side. He would sometimes stay out late past his curfew. However, his father's and mother's passing when he was thirty-six and forty two respectivelym Bilbo took over the role as the patriarch of the Baggins family and took over the house, Bag End. The Hobbit ''An Unexpected Journey'' Bilbo lived alone in Bag End, until Gandalf came up for adventure but Bilbo didn't want adventures. That night, thirteen dwarves appear in his doorstep, wanting to hire Bilbo as a burglar. At first, Bilbo refused to get involved in it, but quickly changed his mind when he realized they didn't have a home. Bilbo learns a lot about the dwarves and more from Gandalf and the outside world. One night, Bilbo is forced by Fíli and Kill to rescue the ponies from trolls, Betty, William, and Tom. Thorin and the other company Members attempt a rescue plan for Bilbo and the ponies but it results in them all being captured. Bilbo stalls the trolls long enough for Gandalf stepping up (literally) and having a rock break in half. Gandalf discovered a sword in the trolls cave and found it to being fit for a Hobbit. Bilbo tries refusing it but keleps it after learning when to use it from Gandalf'' advice. '' Bilbo falls in the caverns, where he finds a magical Ring that fell out of a creature, Gollum's, Bilbo tricks him in a riddle game, long enough to escape. The Ring slips out of Bilbo's have and catches it in time and turns invisible. He has one chance to kill Gollum but Bilbo feels nothing but sympathy for the former Hobbit and spares his life and leaves throgh the backdoor. Bilbo returns to the company and promised to help them reclaim their home. During a confrontation with Azog, Bilbo saved Thorin's life from Azog's executioner. After they are saved by eagles, Thorin fully accepts Bilbo as a member of the company. ''The Desolation of Smaug Developing a better relationship with his friends, Bilbo changed into a different hobbit while having the ring he found from the goblin tunnels is in his pocket that he will use multiple times. The company is able to gain provisions for descent into Mirkwood. There's a treacherous road for them, as they must not leave the path. Bilbo helps the others escape from the Elves and the Spiders. At the very end, Bilbo leads Smaug to the Gallery of the Kings and accidentally sets Smaug to destroy Lake-town. ''The Battle of the Five Armies Bilbo and the entire company and all of them witness Smaug destroying Lake-town. However, his other main concern is for Thorin and what the gold is doing to his friend. Bilbo later announces to the other dwarves that Smaug is indeed dead. Over the next few days Bilbo and the other dwarves worked to get Thorin to eat and sleep, but he didn't listen. He tells Bofur, Fili, Kili and Oin to flee but Fili is drawn to the gold, and notices what Thorin has become. On the eve of battle, Thorin gives Bilbo a mithril shirt and confides that he knew who stole the Arkenstone. Bilbo later tries to stop a war from going on, by giving the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. The next morning, Bilbo revealed what he'd done to Thorin, causing his old friend to go deranged and nearly kill Bilbo, but Gandalf came in time and resuced Bilbo, but he was exiled from Erebor and his friendship with Thorin was over. However, after Thorin snapped out, Bilbo returned to the dwarves, where he told Thorin what Bolg was going to do. During the battle, Bilbo is knocked unconscious. When he woke, Bilbo came by a dying Thorin, who told Bilbo he was sorry for what he did to him before. Thorin died in Bilbo's arms, much to the hobbit's sadness. He later left Erebor, telling his friends sad goodbies, but always saying they were welcomed in Bag End. Bilbo returned home to the Shire, but found his cousins selling his thin The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo leaves the Ring for Frodo and reunited with him in Rivendell. Before his quest to destroy the RIng, he gives Frodo a Mithril shirt he once wore and his sword, Sting. When he sees the ring, he briefly turns to a creature and nearly attacks Frodo. A Guilt-ridden Bilbo breaks down crying and apologizes for leaving this heavy burden on Frodo The Return of the King At the harbor, he asks Frodo if he can hold his ring one last time, but Frodo lied and said that he lost it, as Bilbo had forgotten about Frodo's quest to destroy it. Bilbo departs from Middle-Earth with Frodo and Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond and Celeborn on the way to the Undying Lands Abilities Family Alive: * '''Otho Sackville-Baggins (paternal cousin) * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins '(cousin-in-law) * 'Paladin Took II (paternal first cousin once removed) * Esmeralda Brandybuck, née Took (maternal first cousin once removed) * Merry Brandybuck (maternal first cousin twice removed) * Pippin Took (maternal first cousin twice removed) * [[Faramir Took|'Faramir Took']] (maternal second cousin) * Pearl Took '(maternal first cousin twice removed) * 'Pervinca Took '(maternal first cousin twice removed) * 'Pimpernel Took '(maternal first cousin twice removed) * 'Frodo Baggins '(maternal first cousin once removed) * [[Sigismond Took|'Sigismond Took]] (maternal cousin) * [[Rosamunda Took|'Rosamunda Took']] (maternal cousin once removed) * [[Estella Bolger|'Estella Bolger']] (maternal cousin twice removed) * [[Fatty Bolger|'Fredegar Bolger']] (maternal cousin twice removed) * [[Saradoc Brandybuck|'Saradoc Brandybuck']] (maternal cousin once removed) * [[Paladin Took II|'Paladin Took II']] (maternal first cousin once removed) Deceaaed * [[Rorimac Brandybuck|'Rorimac Brandybuck']] (maternal cousin) * [[Menegilda Goold|'Menegilda Brandybuck, nee Goold']]' ('cousin-in-law) * [[Belladonna Took|'Belladonna Baggins, née Took']] (mother) * Bungo Baggins '(father) * 'Mungo Baggins (paternal grandfather) * [[Laura Grubb|'Laura Baggins, née Grubb']] (paternal grandmother) * Gerontius Took (maternal grandfather) * Adamanta Took, née Chubb (maternal grandmother) * Longo Baggins (paternal uncle) *'Camellia Baggins, née Sackville' (paternal aunt) *'Hildigrim Took' (maternal uncle) * Rosa Took, née Baggins (maternal aunt) * Adalgrim Took (maternal cousin) * Mirabella Brandybuck, née Took ' (maternal aunt) * 'Primula Baggins, née Brandybuck (maternal cousin) * Drogo Baggins '(cousin-in-law) Additional Pages *Bilbo's image gallery Appearances *'LOTR, M1: The Fellowship of the Ring *'LOTR, M3:' The Return of the King ---- *'TH, M1:' An Unexpected Journey *'TH, M2:' The Desolation of Smaug *'TH, M3:' The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Thorin and Company members Category:Hobbits Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes